


Joy of Flight

by Grimalkenkid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Slice of Life, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimalkenkid/pseuds/Grimalkenkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's irony in loving to fly but being unable to deal with that fear of falling. At least, when you're on your own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy of Flight

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings for Tracer's history as a pilot. The focus kinda went from that specifically to jumping all over the place, but I hope y'all like this anyway.
> 
> (Cross-posted from tumblr.)

            The day was bright and clear, hardly a cloud in the sky above the airport. Humans and omnics were hurrying about their business and only pausing for the security checks. Checks that had been beefed up ever since Mondatta’s assassination. Not like it would’ve helped. Tracer had seen the helicopter the sniper had used to escape, and there was no way increased security here would have an effect on an organization capable of funding such aircraft.

            She kept these opinions to herself, however, and passed through each checkpoint without incident. Right now, she wasn’t Tracer… she was Lena Oxton, traveling as incognito as possible. Not exactly her strongest suit, but since Winston issued the Recall, they had to at least attempt to keep a low profile. The time-blinker had to keep her chronal accelerator hidden beneath a baggy shirt to keep people from instantly recognizing her. Along with a baseball cap and a distinct lack of glasses, it wasn’t the best disguise, but it worked well enough. It got her all the way to her flight’s gate unnoticed. After an unbearable amount of time in the lobby waiting for the flight, Tracer finally got on board the plane.

            The time-blinker tapped her foot impatiently as everyone filed into the giant metal monstrosity. Seriously, it had been over a hundred years since the first plane took flight; one would’ve thought the system for commercial flight would’ve become more streamlined. When she finally got to her seat, though, she let out a groan. Of course it just had to be the middle one. There were a thousand things – more important things – in the world at that moment, but getting the worst seat in a row just felt so… typical. Nothing had gone right for her ever since getting the recall.

            “Is something the matter?” the omnic occupying the window seat inquired.

            Tracer immediately shook her head and shuffled into her assigned seat. “No, it’s nothing. Was kind of hoping I got the window seat, but you can’t win ‘em all, yeah?”

            The omnic observed her for a moment. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking from his body language alone, and Tracer hoped that she hadn’t just offended him. She wished that he would say something so she could relax and, just maybe, fall asleep before they took off. The omnic didn’t say anything, though; he merely nodded once and stood up, motioning the time-blinker to his seat.

            It took Tracer a moment to realize what he was doing. “Y-you’re really okay switching seats? I really don’t want to kick you out if, you know, you wanted the window seat.”

            He shook his head a bit at this. “I had no particular attachment to it. You seem like you would enjoy the view more than I.”

            Tracer’s eye lit up. She didn’t know what she’d done to deserve such a kind airplane neighbor for this flight, but it was probably the best thing to happen to her in days. “Aw, thanks, love!” she chirped as she quickly shifted into the other seat. The omnic sat down in her previous chair after she had vacated it, and she held her hand out to him. “I’m Lena by the way. May as well introduce myself since we’ll be sittin’ together.”

            The omnic nodded once and took her hand, very lightly shaking it as if overcompensating for his robotic grip. “I am Zenyatta. It certainly is a pleasure to meet such a bright young woman as yourself.”

            “Pfft, now you’re just flattering me,” Tracer snickered, though she did blush a bit at the compliment. She didn’t know why, but omnics always seemed more honest and open to her, like they didn’t really have anything to hide behind false smiles and a web of lies… A sentiment that was probably losing supporters as the strongest advocate for peace had fallen. She tried to push the thought from her mind; the time-blinker didn’t want to dwell on such things right after meeting an amiable omnic. “So, uh… going anywhere special? You don’t have to say if you don’t want to. I’m just traveling for work, so I like hearing about, um… You know what? Never mind. It’s not really important, is it?”

            Zenyatta shook his head slightly. “You need not worry about upsetting me, if that is your worry.” Tracer’s eyebrows shot up at his words. She hadn’t expected him to know exactly why she trailed off like that. Maybe she was just easy to read. “To answer your question, I am going to meet up with one of my pupils. We have not seen each other in quite some time…”

            Their conversation continued along those lines until the take-off sequence began. Tracer’s words drifted off as her attention was drawn out the window. She didn’t mean to be rude, but Zenyatta didn’t seem to be bothered by her shift in attention. The time-blinker just couldn’t keep up with such a thoughtful discussion while she could feel the momentum carrying them into the air.

            It was such a rush feeling the plane take off, seeing the ground pull away as they rose higher and higher. She’d stepped into dozens of planes during her time as a pilot, and yet it always felt new and fresh. It almost made her want to fly solo again. But those days were long past. The Slipstream had made sure of that. Tracer could only enjoy the sight of square fields and winding roads from a passenger’s seat now. It still filled her with joy and an indefinable sort of peace, though.

            She was tracing the bumpy outlines of the clouds with her eyes when the captain’s voice sounded over the intercom. “To all passengers, human and omnic, we would ask you to please remain in your seats. We will be encountering some turbulence shortly. Thank you for your cooperation.”

            “Wait… what?” Tracer pulled her attention away from the sights outside. Did he say “turbulence?” But she hadn’t seen any of the signs on the clouds of a strong counterwind. The time-blinker pulled on her seatbelt to make sure it was secure moments before the first shudder…

 

            … Mayday! There’s…

 

            … cowboy hat pulled off…

 

            … something wrong…

 

            … malfunction! Initiating emergency landing…

 

            … _is it supposed to be blinking like that?_ …

 

            … the bread smelled great…

            

            … can’t breathe…

 

            Tracer was doubled over in her seat, hugging her knees to her chest. The plane couldn’t have been rocking that badly, but each sudden rise and fall forced her thoughts further and further from the present…

 

            … The gorilla had something in his hands…

 

            … _Are… okay?_ …

 

            … she was floating, drifting, there was no up or down…

 

            … _what’s the answer to number 2? Lena?_ …

 

            … the controls weren’t responding. Why weren’t they responding? …

 

            … _What’s wrong?_ …

 

            … that green visor looked really scary…

 

            … _Lena, what’s wrong? Is there some way I may assist you?_ …

 

            … There was a hand on her back. It was really cold. And hard. It had to belong to an omnic. Or Genji. Was Genji even there? Where was she? _When_ was she? After the accident – or was it before? Time had no meaning in that “in-between place” – Tracer had been so many places. Sometimes for mere moments before being swept away again. How could she be sure of anything?

 

            “Lena. Take deep breaths. Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

 

            Breaths. Right. She could breathe. Tracer gasped at the realization, as much from surprise as to get more air into her lungs. It felt good to be breathing again, even though the plane was still shuddering slightly. She could still feel Zenyatta’s hand on her back. He was rubbing small circles in-between her shoulders… much like Winston had done several times to help her calm down. The omnic’s hand certainly didn’t feel the same, but it was having the same effect. After a few uneven breaths, the time-blinker came back fully to the present, where the turbulence was finally passing.

 

            Zenyatta was blessedly silent while she recovered, but a part of her wished he would start talking again. Hardly a minute would pass before Winston would’ve asked if she was feeling better. Tracer supposed that the omnic simply didn’t want to force her to tell him something that might make her uncomfortable, but she felt like giving him at least some explanation. Taking one last deep breath, she sat up and flashed a smile. “Sorry ‘bout that, luv. Didn’t mean to scare ya. Just g-get a bit nervous when it gets shaky, yeah?”

 

            There was a slight hesitation before Zenyatta withdrew his hand and nodded. Tracer knew immediately that he didn’t believe her and was thinking of different ways to spin it so she didn’t actual lie to him when he spoke again. “We all have our fears. I am simply glad that yours did not consume you. If I may ask, is there anything further I can do to help?”

 

            “Naw… but thanks. Having a friend nearby helps loads. I should be fine now.” The time-blinker spared a glance out the window. The clouds were still floating by, as if nothing happened at all. It was beautiful… but it also made her stomach twist…

 

            … the plane was gone. The teleportation must have worked…

 

            … so why hadn’t she gone with it? now, she was just falling…

 

            … falling. Floating. Clouds all around…

 

            Tracer shook her head and turned back to see Zenyatta with his hand partially raised, as if to touch her shoulder. She smiled at him again, but this time couldn’t keep the sadness completely out of her voice. “Would you mind if we chatted a bit more? Don’t think I can handle it being quiet right now.”

 

            Omnics lacked the ability to smile, but she swore Zenyatta did so. “Of course.”

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

            The rest of their flight was free of incidents, and a flight attendant actually had to ask Tracer to calm down after she gave a little-too-loud cheer. Zenyatta was certainly a calming presence, but nothing could really dampen the time-blinker’s mood once her temporal panic had passed. Their trip seemed to go by in an instant as they discussed just about everything besides the most recent of events. Even once the plane landed and pulled up to the terminal, they kept talking, pausing only once they had passed security.

 

            “I mean it when I say that it’s been a pleasure meeting you, Lena,” the omnic said as they stepped into the main hub of the airport. “But I must be on my way. My student said he would be meeting me here, and I wouldn’t wish to force him to wait solely on my account.”

 

            Tracer nodded. Passenger plane friendships were almost always short-lived, but it was rare to find someone she hit it off with so well. She sighed at the thought that they’d probably never cross paths again. “Roger that. I should find my friends – well, coworkers – before it gets too dark, and they send a search party for me. Oh, but you want to trade numbers or email so we can chat later?”

 

            “A fine idea,” he responded to her suggestion. They swapped emails, as Zenyatta didn’t have a compatible phone – did omnics even need external phones? – and exchanged goodbyes before parting ways.

 

            Tracer ducked through the crowds, glancing down at her phone to see if Winston had gotten her earlier text about where to meet up. He was a brilliant scientist, but sometimes the smaller details slipped through his radar. Like where he left his extra jars of peanut butter. Oh, she was never going to let him live _that_ down! She couldn’t wait to see everyone else, as well. So many of her closest friends had been in Overwatch that her social life floundered for months after it was disbanded. Reinhardt and Angela were good about keeping in-touch, but she could count the times Genji or Torbjörn called her on her hands. And Jesse? Who knew _where_ the cowboy wannabe was. There were reports of the outlaw popping up here and there, but the things they said he did… Tracer didn’t believe he was that bad.

 

            The time-blinker looked up from her phone for a moment just to make sure that she wasn’t walking in front of a bus and to reset her mind a bit. She could catch up later… And did that face look familiar?

 

            Tracer stopped and spun on her heel to look at the omnic who had caught her attention. No, not an omnic, but he looked like one. That helm was unmistakable, even if his normally armored body was hidden by a hoodie and sweatpants. Her face lit up, and she nearly ran to catch up with him.

 

            “Genji, luv!” It was all the warning the poor cyborg had before Tracer hugged him from behind. He flinched but didn’t shove his elbows into her ribs like she’d been expecting. It didn’t really throw off her rhythm, though. “Aw, it’s been too long. Waaaaaaaay too long. I did _not_ expect you to be here; what’re you up to?”

 

            For a moment as he didn’t move, she wondered if she was mistaken. But then the cyborg let out a chuckle and shifted in her arms so he was facing her. “It is good to see you, Miss Oxton.” Tracer giggled and prepared to let go only to startle when Genji returned her hug. Back in their Overwatch days, the cyborg would shrink away from all physical contact. The time-blinker had given him several hugs but never had she gotten one in return. “I assume Winston called you, as well?”

 

            Tracer nodded and let go so she could look him in the visor. “Yup! Just waiting for him to let me know where we’re staying. He didn’t tell you, did he?”

 

            Genji shook his head slightly. “If he failed to inform you, then would he really let us know? I would be most delighted to keep you company until he contacts us again, but I must find my master first.”

 

            Tracer furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “Master? Since when do you have a master?” Her question drifted off as the cyborg glanced around and raised a metal arm to wave someone over to them. She followed his gaze as best she could to see a very familiar omnic slipping through the hurried crowd. “Zenyatta?!” she gasped as he slowed to a stop in front of them and Genji gave a very formal bow. Tracer quickly looked between the two before pointing to the cyborg and saying, “He’s the student you were talking about? Whoa, talk about a small world, eh.”

 

            “You… know each other?” Genji asked tentatively.

 

            Zenyatta nodded to each of them in turn. “Yes, and I can tell the story to you later if Lena would allow it. However, it is good to see you again, my student.”

 

            “And you as well, master,” he said almost automatically, but then he seemed unsure of what to do next. Tracer could tell from the way he fiddled with the hem of his hoodie, a habit he’d developed during their Overwatch training.

 

            If she was being honest, Tracer didn’t quite know what to do either. She had a half-formed plan, but that was before meeting up with one of her best friends from the old days. “Well then!” she said, forging ahead despite the awkward silence like she always did. “How about we get out of this airport and catch up somewhere else? Unless you got something else planned, Genji. Didn’t mean to ruin anything by showing up like this.”

 

            Again, Tracer got the distinct sense that Zenyatta was smiling as Genji cleared his throat and shook his head. “I had nothing planned, but I do know of a few places we can rest while waiting for Winston to get back to us.”

 

            “Then, by all means,” the omnic was surprisingly the one to speak up at that moment. “Lead the way.”

 

            Tracer couldn’t help but nod enthusiastically at the suggestion… and the idea of spending more time with her friends before they were thrown into whatever catastrophe Winston had come across. It took all her self-control to keep from blinking forward as the trio left the building and walked down the main streets. She spared one glance above her, blowing a kiss to the planes speeding by above them, glad that this particular airborne adventure was another one of the good ones.

**Author's Note:**

> I see Tracer as being very touchy-feely. I'm not the only one who sees that, am I?
> 
> As always, comments and critiques are welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
